infidelity
by pizzamoons
Summary: ( 1920's AU one-shot) When Juvia finds her lover under the sheets with Lucy Heartfilia, how much can she take till she's driven to the edge? Warning: murder/violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 1**_

Juvia had started as a small town girl, swept away in the bustling cities of New York. She was nothing more than a pretty face in a big crowd without a penny to her name. She was a dime a dozen really. But when she found herself in Long Island things changed. Swept up by a man by the name Gray Fullbuster. The bluenette found herself entranced by the man's never ending wealth. He lured her in with a diamond necklace that was rumored to be worth fifty thousand dollars. And he kept her bound by drowning her in anything she could dream of. Jewel rings, pearl necklaces, karat gold earrings, you name it. The girl had it good, wonderful in fact. She really did drown in all his riches and unending affection. Or so it seemed.

It was 1929 when Juvia walked down her long corridor that in a poor man's eyes, went on for miles. Last night's extravagant party had clear remains. Confetti and streamers covered the floor, while alcohol and expensive perfumes hung in the air. Her heels clicked the tile floors of her lavish home, more like a mansion, as she walked past the help cleaning up her guest's mess. Four days ago her husband had been moved to co-CEO of the biggest automobile manufacturer in all of America. And that was a definite call for celebration. This had moved the Fullbuster name to one of the top 10 richest names currently in America.

The clinking of glasses, the laughter, the toasts all still rung in Juvia's ear from last night. The only thing that didn't remain fresh in her mind was the sight of her husband. She'd seen him at the beginning of the evening but he had quickly vanished into the night. And Juvia had a sneaking suspicion he'd lurked off with a notorious man-stealing blonde, otherwise known as Lucy Heartfilia. The daughter of a rich banker who lived almost as pretty as Juvia. But not quite.

There was one thing Lucy had that Juvia didn't. And it was Gray's attention. That was the talk of the town too. It was rumored a week after the famous wedding of between Gray and Juvia. Gray had been caught in a famous dress shop. Buying for non-other than herself. And two months after their first wedding anniversary, Lucy could be spotted wearing a beautiful string of pearls very similar to the ones Gray had just bought Juvia.

Despite how much it seemed that Juvia had turned a blind eye to the obvious affair, she hadn't. Many nights, Juvia came home to a cold and empty house. And an even colder bed. It was no secret her husband was lying with his mistress. Many nights Juvia found herself drowning in her own tears. Gold always outshines blue. Or at least that's what everyone told her.

So as Juvia walked down her long, mile long hallway she had a bottle in hand. Despite last night's liquor that still hung on her lips. She drowned herself in it even more as she wearily waited for her husband return. When he came home he always smelled like expensive perfumes. And red lipstick stained his collar and mouth. If Juvia wasn't as sweet, she'd turn herself bitter.

She pressed her back on her leather, french imported couch. She scoffed as she remembered the day it had arrived. She remembered her personal excitement. And the way her husband had whispered to her that the world was hers. And that anything she desired she could have. A humorless laugh left her cracking lips and she pushed the bottle back. The burn of harsh liquors always stung less than her husband's absence.

When she heard her large doors open and close with a slam she went unblinking. Gray was home. He drunkenly, and slowly waltzed into their parlor where Juvia had sat and waited many a time before. She looked at him with dead eyes that reflected their so called love. Just like always, he smelled like her and she could see the imprint of last night's intoxicated and sloppy kisses. Juvia's lips were pursed into a straight line as per usual.

"Where were you?" She asked routinely, voice monotone.

And like clockwork, Gray gave the same answer as always. "With friends."

Juvia nodded as if she accepted it as truth as he walked past her. Her eyes trained the front door as she washed down another sip of alcohol.

"Do you love her?" Juvia bluntly asked. She surprised him, and herself with the question.

"Wh-what?" His throat closed at the unexpected inquiry.

Juvia's eyes never met his as she continued to ask. "Lucy. Do you love her?"

An awkward tension and unwavering silence hung between the two. Gray opened his mouth to speak but his vocal chords seemed to stop working. In another unexpected action, Juvia slammed her bottle down that she had clutched so hard before letting the glass shatter. So fragile, just like them.

She shot up from her chair and made her way to Gray who had his back turned. "Do you love her?!" She screamed at his unturning head. The boiling hatred and jealousy over the course of the past years had now overflowed. And it burned and seared them both.

Gray blinked at her as his jaw fell. He didn't even know how to answer the question himself. He found himself at a loss for words. Choking up at the very confrontation of the subject. For years, it had been ignored by the both of them.

"Yes." His tongue slipped before his brain could process what he had even said. His hand shot up to his own mouth and he violently shook his head. But it was too late. Juvia had already dropped to her knees before him. Tears instinctually flowed down her cheeks.

Juvia had known about the affair. She was well aware of it. It was no secret. But nothing pained her more than to know he loved Lucy. Juvia loved Gray, even still. How could he give his heart to another? Vomit churned in her stomach as she clutched the velvety carpet beneath her. Her stomach contents emptied onto her thousand dollar rug. The aesthetics of her home meant nothing now. When she was filled with a void now. And a fifty thousand dollar string of diamonds would not fill it.

"I think you should leave," Gray said as he stared straight. He hadn't made eye contact with Juvia for months. And he surely wouldn't start now.

So she did. Juvia packed her bags and filled them with the dresses he had bought her. She packed her designer coats and her name brand shoes that every girl envied. But no one would envy her now. Not as she walked down her ivory staircase without her husband by her side. Her fingertips slid the marble railing. She felt it for what knew wouldn't be the last time. Her dress swayed and floated behind her has she ran down the stairs. She took one last look at her elegant mansion in this bustling city. She looked at her beautiful crystal chandelier, her portraits, the imported lavishings. She looked and promised she'd be back.

 **Hi guys, I'm just trying something new. This idea came to me randomly and I really wanted to write it so here we are. This is a two part series so I hope you'll like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2**_

Three months had passed since Gray Fullbuster had popped the question, again. People said Lucy had looked like the happiest girl in the world. He'd given her a diamond so big, it made the papers. And she wore it proudly, letting the world know their dirty infidelity was now official. She'd moved into his beautiful mansion. And he showered her with everything she could ever dream of. Lucy Heartfilia, soon to be Fullbuster, was now the girl that had everything.

Juvia couldn't stand it. The woman with the fifty thousand dollar diamonds now sat in the local illegal bars drowning herself in drugs and alcohol. She chased her pills with vodka every night just to see if it would numb the pain. The day she saw Lucy's 'million dollar' ring in the New York papers. Was the day she was determined to exact her revenge.

On a not so random night, Juvia hit the streets once more. The woman walked with more confidence than she had ever in her twenty-six years of living. She had a look of determination as she walked those streets of Long Island. The moon didn't dare show it's face tonight. Not when such sinister intent lurked in the people below her. The only thing illuminating Juvia's path tonight was the streetlamps.

She approached the mansion in front of her. The shadow it cast hid her face well. It was all too easy. Juvia's heels clicked the marble stairs leading up to elegant home before her. Cool metal rested in one hand and the other hung by her side, swinging as she took her poised steps. Her hand dragged down the huge oak doors that led into what was once Juvia's wonderland. She reached for the key in her pocket that she still kept dear.

It still slipped into the hole and unlocked, just as it did six months ago, _idiots._ Juvia strode through her parlor. Well, it wasn't hers anymore, but it should have been. She glanced at where her velvet rug still laid. She saw the remaining stain that they had obviously tried to scrub out. Juvia scoffed, _how classless_. She walked under her shining crystal chandelier. It still looked beautiful. Maybe even more so in the dead of the night. And she finally arrived at her marble staircase. Her free hand brushed the cool stone and a smirk ghosted on her lips. Juvia promised she'd touch it again. She dragged her hand up it as she walked up the stairs to what was her room.

She peered into the room where she and her lover had laid. There in the barely lit room laid Gray and Lucy, the soon to be newlyweds. A dry laugh left Juvia's throat as she gawked at the sight. To see her ex-husband and his mistress in their bed only intensified the rage juvia had come here with. Bullet to the face started to seem too humane.

She strode over to their bedside and leaned over and studied how Gray held his whore in his arms. He used to hold Juvia like that. She sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. Gray always did feel cold, though.

The heavy metal she'd been carrying this whole time finally came into view. The flash of the shininess catching Juvia's eye. A sickening smile formed on her lips as she turned the safety off. She pointed the barrel of the gun to her ex-lover's face. She waited just long enough to let his eyes flutter open and see her overhead. As he opened his mouth to let out a cry she silenced it with the even louder sound of a shot. Letting blood and brains splatter their beautiful mahogany headboard. She pouted at the stained bed sheets.

As the shot rang through the room, Lucy's eyes shot open. Screams erupted from her mouth as she looked at her fiance's disfigured face and the blood that now stained her beautiful golden hair. She scrambled out of the bed trying to escape the same fate as Gray. But Juvia wouldn't let her. The young little blonde tripped over herself as she ran towards the exit of the room which was now a murder scene. Just as Lucy attempted to push herself up Juvia's designer heels slammed into her back forcing her back down.

Lucy let out a yelp of pain at the sudden pierce. She turned her head around to look at her attacker. And her screams intensified as she was met with Juvia's shining grin and the barrel of blood stained gun. Just like she'd done to Gray, Juvia let another shot ring. And left another beautiful design of red on the floor.

Juvia walked away from her mess. The help would take care of it in the morning. She floated down her marble staircase letting her hand grip the handle once more. _For the last time._

 ** _Hi guys! This concludes infidelity. So I have a couple things I'd like to address. Number 1, some of your comments aren't coming up although I am being notified of them on my email. So no I'm not deleting your reviews! I never ever delete comments, no matter what. And I appreciate and love everything you guys write me! I don't know why they won't show up. Hopefully, they will soon. This isn't my fault, sorry guys. Number 2, I know some of you wanted Juvia to be more dimensional. But guys, that wasn't really my intent with this fic. I really just kinda wanted it to be like I'm telling you a story. I'm sorry if you don't like it and I feel like I let some of you down. If you want, I could write a second version of this. That's longer and tells it in detail and over the course of a couple months/years. Thanks for reading it. And feel free to check out my other story, 'depraved' that I'm working on currently! Have a good day/afternoon/night!_**


End file.
